Dino Crisis Issue 6
Dino Crisis #6 is the final volume of a six-part manhua series officially-licensed by Capcom. Plot The Tyrannosaurus ''lurches towards Gail and Kirk. Gail presses a button to shut the elevator, and the two run down the corridor. The dinosaur of course manages to break through the shutter. Kirk lags behind Gail, and is almost swallowed; luckily for him, Rick drops down from the ceiling on wires and grabs him. Gail evades the ''Tyrannosaurus, but gets knocked down by a falling shutter. A pack of Velociraptors take advantage of the easy meal. Rick and Dr. Kirk walk through the ventilation tunnels. They find another Velociraptor pack inside, but Regina saves them, sprays them with her flamethrower. Giving Rick her handgun, he shoots the burning animals. The three get back down to the floor and find Gail's body. He is revealed to be alive, but seriously injured. Grabbing Dr. Kirk's legs, he finally dies from blood loss. The three arrive at the hovercraft. The Tyrannosaurus arrives as they get aboard. The massive animal jumping into the water almost capsises the boat. Regina keeps the Tyrannosaurus away with the flamethrower. To save the others, she runs away from the boat and through a warehouse; Rick heads out to get fuel. The dinosaur enters the warehouse and trips over; a crate collapses on top of it. The Third Energy reactor goes critical, and a meltdown occurs. Regina and Rick rush back to the boat as the Tyrannosaurus returns. Rick pilots the boat, and it glides along an accessway at top speed as the Tyrannosaurus tries tipping it. As they reach the outside, the meltdown encompasses the entire island. Regina, Rick and Dr. Kirk are left along in the middle of an empty ocean. The team's rescue helicopter returns to pick them up. Characters * Captain Gail (基奥) * Dr. Kirk (卡古) * Rick * Regina Crew Further notes Gallery Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 2.jpg|Page 2 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 3.jpg|Page 3 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 4.jpg|Page 4 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 5.jpg|Page 5 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 6.jpg|Page 6 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 7.jpg|Page 7 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 8.jpg|Page 8 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 9.jpg|Page 9 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 10.jpg|Page 10 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 11.jpg|Page 11 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 12.jpg|Page 12 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 13.jpg|Page 13 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 14.jpg|Page 14 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 15.jpg|Page 15 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 16.jpg|Page 16 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 17.jpg|Page 17 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 18.jpg|Page 18 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 19.jpg|Page 19 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 20.jpg|Page 20 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 21.jpg|Page 21 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 22.jpg|Page 22 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 23.jpg|Page 23 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 24.jpg|Page 24 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 25.jpg|Page 25 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 26.jpg|Page 26 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 27.jpg|Page 27 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 28.jpg|Page 28 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 29.jpg|Page 29 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - pages 32 and 33.jpg|Pages 30 and 31 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 30.jpg|Page 32 Dino Crisis Issue 6 - page 31.jpg|Page 33 Sources ;excerpts Category:Manhua Category:Dino Crisis manhua